micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wirtualny Świat
Wirtualny Świat - (Rzeczywistość wirtualna) (ang. virtual reality) – obraz sztucznej rzeczywistości stworzony przy wykorzystaniu technologii informatycznej. Polega na multimedialnym kreowaniu komputerowej wizji przedmiotów, przestrzeni i zdarzeń nieistniejących w naturze. Uzyskuje się to poprzez generowanie obrazów, efektów akustycznych, a nawet zapachowych czy smakowych. Za przykład rzeczywistości wirtualnej można uznać gry komputerowe, będące odzwierciedleniem mniej lub bardziej rzeczywistego świata, lub też matematyczny model klimatu świata, służący do prognozowania pogody. Za twórcę pojęcia Virtual Reality uważa się Jarona Laniera. W praktyce rzeczywistość wirtualna jest pojmowana jako system składający się ze specjalistycznego oprogramowania oraz sprzętu. Rola oprogramowania najczęściej skupia się na przetwarzaniu obrazu z postaci grafiki 3D do projekcji obrazu stereoskopowego. Dodatkowy sprzęt wspiera uczucię tzw. immersji czyli zagłębienia w środowisku generowanym komputerowo. Ze względu na mnogość systemów przyjęto definiować rzeczywistość wirtualną. W literaturze [http://www.caip.rutgers.edu/vrtechnology/ Burdea G., Coiffet P. Virtual Reality Technology] spotyka się definicję rzeczywistości wirtualnej jako I³: I'nteraction (interakcja) + '''I'mmersion (zagłębienie)+ 'I'magination (wyobraźnia). Steve Bryson na podstawie swoich prac w NASA razem z Jaronem Lanier zdefiniował rzeczywistość jako: "Rzeczywistość wirtualna jest sposobem użycia technologii komputerowej w tworzeniu efektu interaktywnego, trójwymiarowego świata, w którym obiekty dają wrażenie przestrzennejfizycznej? obecności." ("Virtual Reality is the use of computer technology to create the effect of an interactive three-dimensional world in which the objects have a sense of spatial presence."). Rzeczywistość wirtualna jest technologią, która umożliwia interakcję ze środowiskiem symulowanym przez komputer istniejący zarówno jako realny świat albo jakiś specjalnie stworzony dla własnych potrzeb lub oaza gdzie można uspokajać swój umysł przy pomocy sztucznego środowiska zaprogramowanego przez programistów. Najbardziej aktualne aspekty związane z nowoczesną rzeczywistością wirtualną można opisać jako doświadczenia wizualne, wypisywane zarówno przy pomocy ekranów komputerowych albo poprzez specjalne wyświetlacze stereoskopowe (zakresu stereo). Niektóre symulacje zawierają środowisko wirtualne albo wirtualne artefakty, które mogą być obsługiwane przez standardowe urządzenia wejścia-wyjścia jak klawiatura czy mysz albo poprzez multimodalne środowiska takie jak podłączona do urządzenia rękawica, ożywiona ręka i wielokierunkowy kierat. Symulowane środowisko może być podobne do świata rzeczywistego. Mogą być stosowane symulacje przydatne dla pilotów, medycyna czy treningi wojskowe w bardzo trudnych czy nawet ekstremalnych i nietypowych warunkach, ale całkowicie bezpieczne dla zdrowia i życia. Od wielu lat można oglądać specjalistyczny sprzęt, który prowadzi w kierunku poruszania się w innym, kontrolowanym przez człowieka świecie. Rzeczywistość wirtualna to oczywiście wspaniałe pole dla czystej zabawy intelektualnej jaką potrafią dać szczególnie dzieciom gry komputerowe. W praktyce patrząc przez pryzmat aktualnych stanów takie gry komputerowe tworzyć jest dość trudno i chodzi tu przede wszystkim o wysoką wierność nagrywania i odtwarzania, wymagania sprzętowe i limity z tym związane, rozdzielczość obrazu czy pasma komunikacji sieciowej. Technologia rośnie nie ograniczając się tylko do prawa Amdahla, więc w niedalekiej przyszłości można się spodziewać pokonanie barier czysto techniczno sprzętowych. Pozostanie kwestia ceny i zastosowań w praktyce, które nie wymkną się spod kontroli. Terminy typu "virtual" można spotkać przy popularnych językach programowania. Stosowane jest aby mieć dostęp do funkcji, których nie można idealnie zdefiniować mając jedynie dostęp do jednej określonej figury, można je natomiast wywołać w programie. Oznacza to po prostu możliwość ponownego zdefiniowania w klasie pochodnej względem tej klasy. Prowadzi to do większej rozszerzalności i otwartości tego języka programowania (jest to na przykład prekursor Javy) co może tylko pomóc przy konstrukcji dobrego programu komputerowego. Zastosowanie wirtualnej rzeczywistości '''Medycyna * interaktywne szkolenia chirurgów * leczenie oparzeń (wirtualny świat Snow World) * leczenie fobii * leczenie PTSD (Zespół stresu pourazowego) Prototypowanie * tworzenie modeli CAD Teleimersja łączy techniki, które są elementem wirtualnej rzeczywistości z nowoczesnymi technikami wizualizacji Rozszerzona wirtualna rzeczywistość (ang. Augmented Reality) * gry AR Linki zewnętrzne * Ilustrowana historia rzeczywistości wirtualnej * Historia, zastosowania i związki rzeczywistości wirtualnej ze sztuką * Przykład wirtualnego świata wzorowany na realnej rzeczywistości Zobacz też Mikroświat Mikronacje Wirtualne państwo Kategoria:Informatyka Kategoria:Teoria v-państwowości Kategoria:Meta